


Slut

by splendid_sun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Just Sex, M/M, tagged undertage because of Yuri P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: Yuuri sleeps occasionally with every other male competitor from the anime, but he is missing something.





	Slut

When he made out with Yuri, it was always passionate and usually something broke alongside the way to the bedroom. Probably some vase, or they knocked down a table lamp, but none of them made a big deal out of it; usually they just laughed at it and kept fucking. They could always count the shards in the morning, if they had nothing better to do.

 

Otabek liked it both up and bottom, his dark and keen eyes watching him the entire time; but when Yuuri sucked him off he knew that the man above him would rather pull blonde hairs instead of his brown. He could have Otabek´s body, but his heart was already taken and everybody besides one person knew it.

 

With Phichit, it was all easy and familiar. They knew each other bodies so well after all those years - Yuuri knew exactly where is his best friend ticklish; how to push inside to make him cum instantly; or, when he felt for it, they could keep teasing each other for hours. Since Phichit found somebody else this all has to stop, of course; but he genuinely missed him.

 

Emil liked it against the wall. He let Yuuri lean him again the smooth surface and pounding in him, until he tilted his head aside, his blue eyes hidden under the eyelids, and he could bit him in the neck while cumming. Yuuri kind of liked his beard; it tickled while kissing.

 

With Seung-gil, he did it only once and they were both drunk. The Korean insisted to be on top and although he did prepare him, the sex was so rough and emotionless he rather avoided the man later.

 

With Mickey, that was something entirely different. He liked to be bottom, always bottom, watching Yuuri above him with those impossibly deep purple eyes. It could be kind of romantic, if by one time Emil´s name didn´t slipped from his lips by making out and Yuuri knew in instant that Mickey´s heart too, is taken.

 

Yuuri didn´t believe the rumors about JJ, but when he got him in the bed he must admit all of it was true. JJ was unwearying and his stamina almost matched Yuuri´s - they were sucking, fingering and fucking each other until they both almost passed out.

 

Similar to Seung-gil, Yuuri did slept with Minami only once. He was such a sweet and innocent boy that Yuuri hated the idea to fuck him; although he knew that Minami, admiring him in infinity, would probably let him. They just made out and then he sucked him off, gently, taking the boy under him slowly through the edge.

 

He did made out once or twice with Georgi, too, again both being a little drunk. He somehow ended up in the older man´s bed, with Georgi´s hot mouth on his cock and then let himself being fucked. It wasn´t bad, but it was missing something.

 

With Chris, Yuuri knew it will be a long night. Or day. The Swiss didn´t really care about the time when it came to fucking; and he was damn too good at it. Chris liked to tease him, rimming him almost till crying, until he finally thrusted in. Yuuri somehow couldn´t say no to him and the sex was intoxicating. Suddenly, all of it ended equally quick as it started and Chris never came to his hotel room again. Yuuri heard just later that he is in serious relationship now.

 

Leo was younger than him, but Yuuri could tell he had been with the men before. He liked to ride him, bouncing on his lap and drive himself to the orgasm. But he was open pretty much to everything and Yuuri liked to fuck him face to face, seeing those brown bangs sticked to his forehead as he arched his body towards Yuuri.

 

He fucked Guang-Hong shortly after his eighteenth´s birthday. It obviously wasn´t his first time, but Yuuri could tell he was thinking about somebody else. Still, he managed to gave it to him good until the boy ended up flushing and naked on his sheets. They both agreed on not continuing this and parted ways. One month later Yuuri bumped onto him and Leo making out on the stairs and that made a lot of things clearer.

 

 

Finally, he ended up with Victor.

Victor was.. different. The way he looked at him; Yuuri didn´t noticed this by any of his previous partners before. His eyes glistened when he spoke out his name, and his lips were too hot to this world. When they finally got to the bed, Yuuri immediately spotted the difference between fucking and making love. Victor gave him _love_ \- something he wasn´t given before; besides parent´s love, of course.

The way Victor kissed him, made him shiver; the way his tongue explored his body, forced him to moan; and the way he thrusted inside him, made Yuuri speechless. So _this_ is how it feels to love - and be loved.

Someday, he would have to thank Victor for everything he had done for him; someday, he would have to try to repay it all for him. But right now, there is only one thing he can do.

Yuuri looked down at the man he loved, pressed his body firmly on him, leaned down and started to kissing him back.


End file.
